Ultraman X
by Superior Superboy
Summary: Ultraman X is the latest addition to the Space Garrison. In an accident that sends himself to another dimension, Ultraman X finds himself stranded in the Evangelion universe where he now defends Earth against Angels. read on to find out how Ultraman X eventually settles into life on Earth and how it was not everything that he had hoped it would be.
1. Ultraman X arrives!

In a galaxy far away from ours, there lived a group of individuals who gained extraordinary powers due to an accident on their planet. These beings, with their newly gained powers, had a great sense of justice and they protected the innocent from invaders.

These beings came to be known as Ultramen.

One of the greatest tasks that could be given to an Ultraman was the task of protecting the planet called Earth from Alien Invaders and such. One had to be trained under the greatest of all Ultra-men before they could be sent to Earth as its defender.

Our story begins with the latest edition to the Ultraman Defense Force known as Ultra-Garrison, Ultraman X. Being young for his race, it would be many more years before he could actually become its defender. Yet, due to various circumstances, our young hero finds himself defending Earth against the beings known as Angels.

* * *

Ultraman X stared up at the screen and sighed. It was a montage of all the previous Ultramen that had been the defenders of Earth. Ultraman; Ultra-Seven; Ultraman Jack and so on. Each one of them had been able to forge unbreakable bonds with the humans on Earth.

X got up and looked at himself in the mirror. His body had red and black markings all over, indicating that his body type was suitable to be a member of the Legendary Ultra-Garrison. His Colour Timer, was in the shape of an X, hence his name Ultraman X.

"I will reach there someday!" X thought to himself as he nonchalently turned to look at the clock. It was half past seven. "Crap!" X turned towards the window and jumped out of it, zooming towards the training grounds where he was supposed to have his martial arts lesson with the newest teacher at M78, Ultraman Zero .The training ground that he had been assigned to was an abandoned planet near M78.

Ultraman Zero was one of the newest and strongest Ultraman at M78. His abilities were so highly regarded that a few years ago, all the Ultramen on the planet gave me energy to fight the Evil Ultaman Bellial in another dimension.

X flew the fastest he could, zooming past the various crystal buildings. He flew past the Clock tower where Ultraman Bellial had once stolen the Ultra-Spark, the energy source that was now powering his home-world.

Finally, arriving at the training ground, X landed in the middle of it, only to find it to be deserted. X looked around frantically, trying to sense the presence of his master.

"Zero nii-san?" X called out as he walked ahead. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an energy beam was fired and X instinctively rolled out of the way to dodge it. Looking upwards only in time to take a flying kick to the face, X flew back from the impact of the kick., slamming against a nearby mountain.

X fell to his knees, barely being able to catch his breath. He assualted by yet another barrage of punches, which he tried to defend himself against. Finally,seeing a gap in his opponent's defense, he punched out with all his might, only for his opponent to easily dodge it, grab his arm and toss him over his shoulder.

His opponent stomped down with all his might, barely missing X as he rolled out of the way. Rolling to his feet, he put some distance between his enemy and got into a defensive stance.

"Huh... Still very poor. Don't tell the others that you are my student." Ultraman Zero folded his arms and looked at his students.

X looked down at his feet, ashamed at how his master had chided him. "Hey, I held my own against.."

"Firstly, you were not on your guard at all, allowing me to gain the upper hand. Your reactions aren't nearly fast enough to defend against my attacks. You need to use your head more! think and analyse your opponent's weakness " Ultraman Zero reasoned. "You are still light years away from going out on your first mission, let alone be the defender of Earth."

X clenched his fist. Deep down, he knew it was true. The only reason why he was given a chance to work with Ultraman Zero was because he was falling behind in his class. To get him to catch up with the rest, Ultra-seven, one of the first few Ultramen to visit Earth, asked his son, Ultraman Zero to coach him.

Ultraman Zero seeing how low X's shoulders had drooped after his scoldings sighed. he walked towards the young Ultraman.

"You still have much to learn..." Ultraman Zero placed his hand on X's shoulder. "But with my tutelage, you will be the best in no time." he gave X a thumbs up before continuing his lesson.

After the lesson, X lay down on the training ground exhausted. Ultraman Zero had just given him one of the most vigorous trainings that he had ever gone though. "That was the worst training ever!" X complained as he felt aches in every part of his body.

Ultraman Zero sat next to him and looked at him. "Why do you want to go to Earth so badly? There are many other places that you can be sent to protect."

X sat up straight. "Mebius nii-san told me once about the bonds he forged with the people there. It's a wonderful thing, isn't it? We are completely different species and yet the humans trust us completely to defend them. I want to go there and experience this bond that Mebius Nii-san told me about."

Ultraman Zero gave a little chuckle. "If you want to get to Earth so badly, continue to train as hard as you did. I am sure you will get there someday."

"Well, that's enough for today." Ultraman Zero got up and dusted himself off. "Tomorrow, same time here. DON'T be la...Something is wrong..." Ultraman Zero looked around.

X felt the same change in energy levels around him and agreed. "Yeah, Something... doesn't feel right."

Both Ultramen took to the skies and surveyed their surroundings. Together, they spotted a wormhole on a nearby asteroid and they converged on it.

"This is..." X wondered.

"Wormhole. Like the one I used years ago to find Bellial." Ultraman Zero explained to his young protege. "This could be..."

Ultraman Zero was interrupted by an energy beam which both Ultramen instinctively dodged. They looked up at the alien who shot the beam. It was the lobster-like alien, Baltan Seijin. With a demonic laughter, he fired several more beams.

X was about to engage the Baltan but Ultraman Zero stopped him. "X, you are fully trained yet. fall back and let me handle this."

"But.."

"This is an order!" With that, Ultraman Zero rushed towards his enemy and engaged in battle. X watched as his master overpowered the alien, trying to learn by seeing his master in action.

Easily dodging all the attacks, Ultraman Zero unleashed an uppercut which knock Baltan off balance. Quickly following up with a roundhouse kick, Ultraman Zero intended to end the battle as soon as possible.

X then, picked up on a cry for help. He looked around and deduced that the SOS came from within the wormhole. Using his Ultra-vision, he saw a scene that was all too familiar to him.

Burning buildings. An Azure Sky. Little beings known as Humans running from a huge never-before-seen had an unusually lanky physique and exaggerated proportions, arms reaching below the knees, and elongated shins and feet, with the impression of leg length furthered by the absence of a head and neck. It's face had a large beak, unlike any monster that X had read up on.

"Earth...Those humans need help. Zero-nii-san!" The wormhole started to close up. Seeing that Ultraman Zero was busy taking care of Baltan and that time was running out, X thought back about his wish to form bonds with the humans on earth and saw that this was his chance X somersaulted over the fight and entered the entering, he looked back at Ultraman Zero. . "Sorry Zero-nii-san, those humans need someone to help them!"

"X, don't!" Ultraman Zero called out as he gripped Baltan into headlock. With his hand outstretched, he saw X fly into the wormhole and the wormhole closed up after him.

* * *

X flew into the wormhole and emerged on the other side. He looked back and saw that the wormhole had disappeared. "Guess that I am not heading hom though the way I came through."

Surveying his surroundings, he found the city to be in ruins. There was almost no humans around the area which was a good thing. The alien was attacking an orange robot; gripping it by it's legs, the alien threw the robot into a building which collapsed under it's weight.

X nodded and flew towards the alien at breakneck speed. Tackling the alien, the impact blew it off it's feet several kilometres away. Getting into an attacking stance, X faced his opponent.

"Who are you?" X tried to communicate telepathically with the alien as the alien got back up on it's feet.. "Why are you doing this?"

"Adam..." was the response that X got.

"Adam? Is that your name?"

The alien shook its body violently before firing a laser beam at X which he dodged by rolling away. "Shachiel..." the alien spoke once more before repeating the word Adam once more as if it was looking for something.

X somersaulted over Sachiel and grabbed him from behind. Holding Sachiel in place, X rained blows on him before finally throwing him over his shoulder. Not wanting to give the alien a chance to breath, X jumped on the fallen Sachiel , pinning him to the ground before punching it several times.

Sachiel grabbed X's hand and kicked him off with one swift motion. As X crashed into a building, he suddenly heard screams. X looked around before noticing two young children nearby who were trapped beneath some debris.

Getting up on one knee, X activated the X beam, extracting the children from the debris and into his hand. He examined them carefully. The girl was wailing loudly but seemed fine otherwise. the boy on the other hand was breathing heavily and seemed to have suffered internal injuries.

Suddenly, X suffered a heavy blow on his back, crumbling under the force. "Crap!" X thought to himself. "I let myself get distracted in the middle of the fight."

With the children still in his hand, he tried to roll out of the way but to no avail as Sachiel gripped him by the face and lifted him into the air. There, Sachiel shot out it's laser lance, repeatedly ramming X's face. X screamed in pain as he tried to break free.

The colour timer on X's chest started to blink. X knew what it meant. His energy level was delpleting rapidly and he only had precious little time left in this form. Ultramen were generally unable to maintain their huge forms due to the atmosphere and X was no exception.

As the pain radiated through X's body, X felt like giving up. It was then, that X heard the scream of the little girl once more.

The children! He thought to himself. "I can't lose! That's because I am an Ultraman!"

Placing the children within his colour timer to free his hand, he wrapped his body around Sachiel's arm before twisting it to force Sachiel to let go.

Finally free, X got up on his feet and raced towards Sachiel, trading blows with him.A quick succession of punches and a round house kick stunned Sachiel.

"This is the end!" X crossed his hands in an 'X' style ray, firing the X-Shot, his variant of the traditional Ultraman finisher, Specium Ray, focusing on the red orb within the center of Sachiel.

The beam, died down, leaving a petrified Sachiel to explode, causing a mushroom shaped cloud to form.

X fell to his knees as he used one hadn to support his weight. The fight had taken up more than he thought it would. Extracting the children from his colour timer, he lay them on the ground. The girl fell unconscious but , the boy with spectacles had his vital signs decreasing rapidly.

"It was my fault." X thought to himself. "I have to try to save him." Holding out his hand, he merged his own life force with the bespectacled boy, making him X's human host.

The fight took a lot out of X and so after merging his life force with his new human host, X's consciousness faded into darkness.

_**A/N: So I finally got to writing a more polished version of the previous story that I posted here. The Ultraman X here would follow the designs of the latest Ultraman of the same name. However, there will be slight changes to his powers since the show hasn't offically come out yet. I am really amazed how there are more stories like this in the website. I mean, Ultraman and Evangelion were really similar to me when I first watched Evangelion. So yep, I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think about it. The fight scenes etc. Or just basically anything in general.**_


	2. Fight Against the Fourth!

The Angel Shamshel raised its head up menacingly like a cobra. The secret Organisation, NERV was about to throw their last gamble. Sending in their 2nd mechanised weapon dubbed Project Evangelion, it could be seen as a desperate move as the only pilot that could pilot the weapon was one Shinji Ikari, a fourteen year old boy who previously had no experience piloting. The only other pilot had been seriously injured in battle and was currently unavailable for combat.

He had arrived at the facility mere weeks before the attack and all he had were computer simulations to train him for the battle.

As the purple Evangelion, EVA-01 stepped out of its holding pod to face the Angel, Shamshel. Shinji's mind was a wreck.

Moving the controls, he managed to make EVA-01 take it's first hesitant step. Shamshel whipped its tentacle at EVA-01, causing it to fall back into a building several metres away.

The building was crushed under the EVA's weight as the Angel moved in close, not wanting to give the EVA a moment to rest.

"Are you okay?" Misato Katsuragi , the commander of the mission shouted into the comms from her command centre. She, along with her crew, were several kilometres below the surface but they were constantly monitoring the situation. "Shinji-kun! Answer me!"

Shinji heard her through the comms but he was frozen with fear. The looming presence of the Angel chilled his blood. As if sensing his fear, the EVA-01 moved backwards before its hand touched the rifle.

"The gun!" Shinji thought to himself. "AHHHHHHHHH!" The EVA-01 grabbed the rifle that it had previously dropped and emptied all it's rounds on the angel, causing a black smokescreen to form.

"Idiot! You hid the enemy with your smoke!" Misato shouted.

"Eh?" Shinji wondered what he had done wrong. In all simulations, all he had to do was pull the trigger at the enemy.

Out from the smoke a tentacle struck out, wrapping itself around the EVA-01 leg. Without warning, Shamshel lifted the EVA-01 into the air and slammed it into the ground several times, damaging the umbilical cord in the process .

"Umbilical Cord has been severed!"

Misato watched in horror as the timer started to countdown.

"EVA has switched to it's internal battery pack. 4 minutes 50 seconds Remaining!"

This battle had just started and already, they were on the losing end. Misato watched the monitor as it continued to show Shamshel slamming the EVA up and down several times. Shinji's screams could be heard as Misato started to panic.

"SHINJI-KUN!"

Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light blinded them all. In a flash, it came down and severed the tentacle, freeing the EVA-01. Shamshel backed away from the light as it started to take the form of a humanoid being crouching down. Slowly standing up, it turned around and faced Shamshel.

"That is.." Misato murmured.

"Angel 04 has appeared!"

The light finally dimmed, revealing a giant with red and silver markings all over his bodies. He had hemispheric-shaped ears that resembled headphones and a large X shaped crest on his chest.

Shinji, in his cockpit, was panting as he struggled to recover from the attack. "That is... " He thought back about how Kensuke Aida had been enthusiastically telling him about this being. Being one of his first friends at his new school, Shinji remembered the being from the first time that he came into Tokyo-3. He had saved EVA-00 from the Angel Sachiel.

"Ultraman...X?" was the name that Kensuke had mentioned.

Standing between EVA-01 and Shamshel, Ultraman X struck an offensive stance, before leaping into the air and somersaulting over Shamshel. Landing on the other side, Ultraman X picked up the tail of the Angel, causing it's head to slam into the ground.

With his great strength, he swung the angel in a circular motion, gaining momentum by turning a few rounds before finally releasing it, flinging Shamshel a good distance away. Ultraman X then turned to EVA-01 and nodded.

He turned his attention towards Shamshel and leapt into the air, performing several backflips in mid-air before delivering a powerful flying kick. Stunned, Shamshel lay on the ground.

Taking advantage of the situation, Ultraman X jumped onto of Shamshel, raining a series on punches and chops on it before one of Shamshel's tentacles wrapped itself around Ultraman X's neck, strangling him and pulling him off.

Both Titans recovered and got up, striking their respective stances. Shamsel whiped it's tentacles at Ultraman X who did several cartwheels and rolls to dodge them. At the earliest opportunity, Ultraman X fired energy blasts by cupping his hand to one side and using the other to fired the blast like a disc, paralysing Shamshel momentarilly.

Seeing this, Ultraman X rushed forward and fired consecutive punches to Shamsel's torso and core before finishing off with a roundhouse kick to the head. As Shamshel writhed in pain, Ultraman X cartwheeled away to put some distance between him and Shamshel.

Ultraman X raised his right hand, absorbing energy from all around him before swinging it to his left hand, firing a new version of the 'X' Shot, the Zanadium Ray.

Upon coming into contact, Shamshel stopped moving before exploding.

Sensing that his job was done, Ultraman X flew off into the distance.

Back at NERV HQ, they were preparing to retrieve EVA 01. Misato Katsuragi was summoned by the head of NERV, Gendo Ikari.

Gendo sat at his table, his hands laced together as he reviewed the footage of the fight. "This is troublesome. With this new Angel destroying the rest, we are not only unable to justify our funding but we have also been unable to learn more about the angels since nothing of them is left after the fight."

Misato looked down at her feet. The past two missions with the EVAs have been failures with this new Angel swooping in to save the day. It definately did not look good on her reports.

"This new angel wields considerable power. We should bring it in for study." a new voice spoke. Misato turned around to face her old colleague, Ritsuko Akagi, a blond scientists in charge of the development of the EVA series. She was dressed in her usual lab coat, carrying a clipboard. "It's speed, strength and agility are all remarkable to say the least."

"Ritsuko..."

"I agree. We shall make this the top priority. Considering that EVA 00 is still non-functional, bring her in." Gendo agreed.

"Her? Are you sure? She still has some tests on.." Misato protested.

"Yes. I am sure. To take down this new angel, We will need all the help we can get."

* * *

The sun shone brightly overhead as X, in his human form, stared out the window from his desk in the classroom. Right now, he was known to all his classmates as Kensuke Aida, a fourteen year old teenager.

"Kensuke! Could you help me give out these handouts?" The class representative, Hikari Horaki asked with a smile on her face. She had been one of the visitors who visited him when he was recovering from the Angel attack.

"Ok!" X nodded as he stood up from his seat and took the handouts from her hand.

X, had been living as Kensuke for the past few weeks ever since he travelled through the wormhole. With no way of going back , he was currently stuck here in this dimension where it seems that the people here had no idea who or what an Ultraman was.

X was living his lifelong dream by living with the humans although this was not his original plan. By merging with Kensuke Aida, the boy he saved when he first arrived in this dimension, he had saved Kensuke but because Kensuke himself had fallen into a coma, X was the one in control of Kensuke's body now.

So far, he had found that this dimension's Earth was very unlike the one he had heard about from his comrades at M78. On this Earth, an event known as the Second Impact had shifted the Earth's Axis. As a result, massive floods caused an apocalypse and two billion people died as a result.

In the coming years, invaders from space called Angels were attacking Earth. An organisation called Nerv had been set up as a defense force. They created the Evangelions which was the orange and purple robots that X had seen when he battled the Angels before.

With no way of returning home yet, X made a promise to himself to be this Earth's defender until the threat of the Angels was over.

Whilist placing a handout on each of his classmate's desk, Toji Suzuhara came up to him. Toji was the brother of the little girl that he had saved when he first fought against Sachiel. It seemed that Toji was Kensuke's best friend before X came and as his best friend, he could sense the sudden change in Kensuke's attitude.

"Oiii... You are helping out the class rep again?" Toji complained. "Dude, she's the class rep for a reason. Let her do it!"

"It's fine," X shrugged his shoulders. "The faster this gets done, the faster we can start lessons!"

Toji raised an eyebrow. He flicked X's forehead. "Are you sick? You used to hate school. Ever since that Angel accident, you've been acting weird..."

X gave an awkward laugh. "That accident gave me a new purpose in life? And that is to make friends and get along with everyone!"

Toji looked at his best friend. "What are you? A manga character? Oh forget it!" Toji grabbed X in a headlock and squated down. "Anyway, I heard that there is another transfer student coming into our school today. I heard that she's cute." Toji whispered.

"Is that so?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Toji said that the new..." X was immediately shushed by Toji as Hikari joined the crowd.

"Kensuke, have you given out the handouts yet? The homeroom teacher would be here any minute.

X broke free of Toji's grip. "Not yet, I will get on it!" X gave a salute and continued giving out the handouts.

Being trained by the Space Garrison, X gave out the handouts quickly before returning to his seat. The homeroom teacher walked into the classroom with a stack of papers.

After the usual morning greetings, their homeroom teacher proceeded on to address the class. "As some of you might have heard, we have a new classmate that I would like to introduce. Asuka?"

A girl with long auburn hair strutted into the classroom.

"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu. Pilot of the EVA-02." She said with a smug look on her face as she heard gasps echo throughout the classroom. Normally, pilots were supposed to keep their identity secret but Asuka had just revealed who she was.

X was the most suprised. He could not comprehend that a mere child was allowed to pilot the Evangelion to face those monsters.

She looked at the class, examining each and every one of them before raising an eyebrow.

"So who is it?" Asuka asked as she put her hand over her eyebrows as if looking high and low for someone.

"Who?"

"The First Child and Third Child, of course!"

"Erm.. we don't..." but Asuka had already walked down the rows of the classroom. She looked down at a boy who was sitting nervousely in the corner.

"Of course, as the Second Child, I have done my research, Third Child." She smiled at one Shinij Ikari, another transfer student who had just arrived in this school not long ago. Shinji flinched at the accusation but didn't deny it.

"Erm.. Misato told us not to..." He covered his mouth and tried to whisper to Asuka but her attention was already focused on the blue hair silent beauty,Rei Ayanami sitting in the corner. "First.. Child."

Rei had bandages around her body and arm. She stared silently back at Asuka, neither confirming nor denying what Asuka had said.

"Anyway..." She walked back to the fron of the class and bowed. "Yorushuku Onegaishimasu!"

Asuka was shown around by Hikari. Since she was a foreigner, she was already receiving alot of attention with her looks. The fact that she admitted to being an EVA pilot certainly intensified the attention on her.

During recess, Hikari and Shinji were called to the office to help with some paperwork. "Kensuke, could you help me bring Asuka to the canteen, I will meet you there."

X nodded before turning to Asuka. "Shall we?" Asuka looked at Rei who was staring out the window.

"Hrumph" Asuka folded her arms before nodding..

X extended his hand towards Asuka. "By the way, my name is Kensuke Let's be friends!"

Asuka looked at him with a sceptical look. "Anta Baka? Who still says that? What are we? Elementary school kids?"

"Erm..."

"So where is the canteen?" Asuka asked.

"This way," X pointed before walking next to her. X was confused with the way Asuka reacted. "Did he do something wrong?" he thought to himself as he walked next to her. He had made friends with the class this way, so he couldn't understand what was it that he did wrong.

He looked at her up and down, admist the awkward silence. Then, he noticed her hair clips. They were rather different from the ones he knew.

"Your hair clips ..." X blurted out.

"Oh, these?" Asuka touched the hair clips on her head. "These are interface headsets. Only Evangelion Pilots like myself get to wear them."

"I see...Erm... Anyway, Welcome to the school! I am sure..." An alarm interupted their conversation. It was the regional alarm that rang in case of an Angel Emergency.

Asuka immediately took out her phone and ran back to the classroom with X following behind her. She nodded at Rei who had gotten up from her seat.

"Let's get Third and down to NERV HQ."

Rei nodded in agreement.

Before racing off, Asuka looked at X. "Well, Kensuke, I guess, you guys will be able to see me in action soon."

X nodded and waved before running down the otherside of the corridor. There were protocols that the school had set in place for such emergencies and he had to slip away undetected if he was going to help with the fight.

The last time an Angel appeared, he had been lucky since he wasn't at school.

Running down the hall and out of the school into the backyard, X checked that the coast was clear before whipping out his transformation device, the XDevisor. It was a golden plated device whose appearance resembled that of smartphones.

Extending it outwards, a picture of Ultraman X appeared on the screen. Light particles which were emitted from the device, engulfed X and he was engulfed in a red sphere of energy. It was similar to the ones that were used by Ultramen to travel long distances at great speeds.

The sphere then floated into the air being zooming towards the source of the threat.


	3. Ultraman X and EVA Team-up!

X landed atop the building, watching from afar as a new angel landed in the middle of the city. It was previously engaged in battle with the military as fighter jets circled it. The angel was white and had a large pair of wings. The core on it's forehead glowed brightly before it's first pair of rifle-like arms started firing at any aircrafts that approached near it.

Unfortunately, one of the fighter jets was unable to maneuver their way out of harm's way. Gripping the XDevisor in his hand, X looked intently at the Angel.

"That's enough!" X held out the XDevisor, activating it. "X!"

In a burst of light, X assumed his original Ultraman form, somersaulting across the battlefield and grabbing the damaged fighter jet before setting it down down gently on the side.

Turning around and facing the Angel, X assumed his fighting stance before charging the Angel. The Angel fires its energy beams at X, which X dodges by leaping into the air and unleashing a flying kick at the Angel.

To his surprise, the Angel deflected his kick. Whilst getting up from his failed attack, the Angel charged X and headbutted him, causing him to crash into a nearby building which was crushed under his weight.

Leaping off his back, X was surprised to see that the Angel has decided to continue it's relentless attack. Getting in close by cartwheeling, X fired a tirade of punches to the Angel's torso.

The Angel barely flinched as it returned the favour by striking X's waist with it's second pair of arms that were shaped like bear claws.

The Angel then lifted X into the air and threw him into the air. X decided to use a different approach. X fired several energy blasts at the Angel, momentarily stunning it. Using this opportunity to get in close, X unleashed an uppercut that knocked the Angel on it's back.

Quickly recovering, The Mighty Angel flapped it's wings and took to the skies before swopping down for a bone-crushing tackle. X barely managed to roll out of the way before turning to face the Angel once more, only to get blasted by an energy blast.

Reeling from the attack, X knelt down in pain. The Angel swooped in and rained blows on X with its mighty claws.

Gripping the arms to stop the attack, X struggled with the Angel's massive strength. The Angel then tried to bite down on X's head with its massive jaw which X failed to dodge.

The Angel managed to clamp and sink it's teeth into X as X groaned in pain and struggled to break free of it's grip by repeatedly kneeing the Angel in the torso but to no avail.

All of a sudden, a pin-point laser shot from far away pierced through the Angel's armor and the the Angel let X go. X immediately knelt down from the damage that he had received. Knowing that he was still in immediate danger, X rolled away to get some distance between him and the Angel.

X gripped his wound as light continued to pour out of it. This injury was no small one. To make matters worse, his colour timer had started least, the angel was still struggling to get on it's feet.

X looked back in the direction of the laser beam that freed him from the Angel's monstrous jaws. A green Evangelion with two arms and four legs was standing several kilometres away. It's right arm had a Sniper Rifle which was still smoking from the shot that it had made earlier.

X didn't have much time to continue observing the new Evangelion as the angel roared in anger. Turning his attention towards the angel, X rolled his way out of another strike from it's bear claws. Now, behind the Angel, X gripped the Angel's tail, only to be swung around and thrown off by the Angel's massive strength. X lay in a heap of debris and struggled to get up.

* * *

"Move over, big boy, it's my turn." Mari said as she the green EVA-unit to ram straight into the Angel. The Angel barely flinched but her attack didn't stop there. Jamming her rifle up the jaw of the angel to prevent any biting, she fired the rifle once, leaving the Angel's head smoking.

The Angel roared in pain as it fell back onto it's back.

Her name was Mari Makinami Illustrious, aka, the fourth child. She looked back at the silver being that Misato had dubbed "Ultraman." He didn't look so tough after getting his ass handed to the Angel like that.

She had read reports on how he had single-handedly saved EVA-00 and EVA-01 from the attacks of the Angels and frankly she was a little disappointed in his performance tonight. Ultraman had begun recovering and was getting up on his feet.

"Hrumph…" She was annoyed, she thought that she would finally find a worthy opponent after hearing how Misato had described him. The angel was getting up now, so she had to finish the job.

She knew where the weak spot of all Angels were; the red orb that was their core. The angel begun firing laser beams from it's first set of arms and Mari struggled to dodge it's attacks.

"Damn," She cursed under her breath. Due to the rifle that she had opted to attach to her right arm, her maneuverability was much slower. She was able to dodge the dodge the first two shots before the third one took out one of the Eva's legs.

She gasped in pain as she felt the pain of her limb being severed. "This would really hurt if it wasn't so much.. FUN!"

She ejected the lance from her left hand and threw it at one of the Angel's bear claw arms, taking it clean off.

Her screen started to glow bright red as the timer on the screen started to count down from 30 seconds."There nearly isn't enough time!"

X felt his energy being drained from him as he nearly collapsed from the pain. He lay motionless on the ground before his hearing picked up a scream.

"There nearly isn't enough time!"

* * *

X looked up at the Angel who was still struggling with the EVA.

Summoning his remaining energy, X formed a buzzsaw-like energy disc on his hand and tossed it at the Angel. The buzzsaw split into two before slicing off the two rifle-like arms.

X did his best to get up to his feet as the colour timer started to blink more rapidly. Summoning all his energy, X leapt into the air and gave the Angel a flying kick that was laced with energy, finally separating the two titans.

Raising his hand in the air and summoning all the energy around him, X fired off his signature move, the Zanadium Ray at the Angel. The Angel froze for a moment before igniting.

Realising that the EVA could be affected, X leapt to shield the EVA from the ensuing blast.

"You...Why?" X heard Mari say. X simply nodded and stepped aside from the EVA after the explosion.

X took to the skies after the battle was over.

* * *

Mari kicked her legs up on the dashboard. The EVA system was fried and it seemed like the old model had finally kicked the bucket due to the damage.

"Interesting.." Mari said to herself as she recalled the battle that just happened. Perhaps there was something more to this silver giant than meets the eye.

"Mari.. Are you okay?" Mari heard Misato's voice over the comms. She was summoned by Gendo Ikari to aid with the capture of the silver giant and by sheer stroke of luck, was nearby when the latest Angel hit.

Her brief encounter with this silver giant simply fueled her interest in learning more about him.

* * *

X awoke in a hospital ward, as the smell of disinfectant wrathed through his nose. Streams of sunlight lit up the ward.

X looked to the side of his bed. One Asuka Langley Sohryu was staring at him with her arms crossed.

"I thought you went back to the classroom after I left." Her eyes were filled with annoyance. X gulped as he tried to think of an excuse. "I was the last person to be seen with you, so for some reason, everyone thinks that it was my fault that YOU were found in a pile of rubble at the battlesite. So here I am! Instead of being at the NERV centre with the rest of the Evangelion pilots and their Sync tests. Honestly, what were you doing there?"

"Errrr… I was trying to get a video of the Evangelion in action. You made it sound so cool Hahaa…"

"Anta Baka? I got stuck with you for some lousy video? Don't ever try that again. Do I make myself clear?" Asuka said, her "killing" intent was clear.

"Yes, ma'am." X replied as he tried to ease the tension with awkward laughter.

"Well, I'll go inform the doctor and the rest that you've woken up." Asuka stood up from her seat. "Just make sure you don't go sprinting off again to take some video while I am gone. Or it might be the last video you ever make."

X heard the door slam as he shuddered in fear. Not even training session with Ultraman Zero had him shivering like that.

X looked out the window and thought about his battle. It was a rather close shave and he had never been pushed that hard before with the previous two Angels. This only means that the Angels were getting stronger with each one.

And that only meant one thing.

With his current power level, it was only a matter of time before he would be defeated by the Angels.

**A/N: Yup. So that wraps up the third chapter of this story. I tried to introduce most of the original cast of Evangelion in the last 2 chapters so I hope that I got most of them. I hope I got Asuka right as well as I feel the most insane pressure in trying to portray her right. If anyone does have an issue with the way the characters are portrayed do drop a review and i will see what I can do about it to amend it. I mean, I am a novice writer and all. It was rather difficult to balance the powers of Ultraman and Evangelion so I hope I got it right. Thanks again to all who have reviewed or even read this story. I wish you good day.**

** 1337 I hope this chapter answered your question about whether Mari was showing up. **


	4. Ultraman X: Can he protect us?

Ultraman Zero looked at the place where the wormhole used to be.

"Here.." he pointed it out to the rest of the Ultra-Garrison squad. Ultraman 80, a veteran warrior stepped forward and examined the negative energy that the area was radiating.

"Amazing. These readings are off the chart. This is unlike anything that I have ever seen before."

"Does that mean we can't find X?" Ultraman Zero asked his senior. "Damn… I should never have left X alone. I knew how much of a loose cannon he was."

Ultraman Zero felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault," Ultra-seven smiled at his son. "We will definitely find X. X is an Ultraman himself. He will be able to handle any threat he faces. He had you as a teacher after all."

Ultraman Zero looked back at the rest of the Ultramen who were nodding in agreement.

"I will cross over to ask Ginga and Victory to ask if they have seen anything." Ultraman Taro added as he stepped forward. "Don't worry."

"Thank you. That X is definately going to get it from me when he returns." Ultraman Zero gave a thumbs to Ultraman Taro before returning to examine the energies with Ultraman 80.

"Please be safe, X."

* * *

Shinji sat on the sofa, tired out by the continuous sync tests that he had been put up for. It had been a few days since the last attack by the Angels. Misato was attending a meeting and Asuka was still taking her long shower in the bathroom, so he had the living room to himself for a while.

He switched on the television and the channel he was tuned into was showing a debate on the Silver Giant that had been protecting their city. During the last fight, most of the EVA pilots had been unable to reach the base in time, so only Mari, the latest addition to the EVA team had been on the battlefield with Ultraman.

Shinji pulled his knees close and hugged them as he watched the debate.

"Who is this giant? This silver giant has been protecting our city from the Angels and yet nobody knows anything about it. How do we know if it's really protecting us?"

"This giant is obviously God trying to protect us. He has heard our prayer and obviously sent down an Angel to help us!"

"But where did he come from? He hasn't tried to contact us in any way. Or at least not that we know of. How can we trust him? He could turn on us at any point in time."

Shinji thought back about the times that Ultraman had saved him. He saw the footage where he had tried to shield Mari from the ensuing blast from the Angel's explosion. Surely, Ultraman was on their side?

"I don't trust him." Shinji turned back and found Asuka drying her hair with a towel as she stepped behind the sofa. "We aren't even sure if it's a him at this point. It's obviously not of Earthly origin. Nothing of Alien Origin could care so much about Justice that it would want to save the human race without an ulterior motive."

"But.. it saved Mari and me…" Shinji protested.

"Anta Baka? That's how he wins you idiots over to his side. And when all of you are completely taken by him, that's when he will strike."

"Is that so.." Shinji wasn't so convinced.

"Now, hurry up and go to bed. I don't want to be on the losing team tomorrow for sports day just because some idiot didn't get enough sleep."

Shinji nodded and got off the couch. He turned off the television and went into his bedroom, still wondering about Ultraman's intentions.

* * *

X positioned himself at the starting line, amongst the other competitors.

"Gambate!" X looked to the side and saw Hikari and his classmates cheering him on. He nodded and smiled at them. It was the school's sports day and he had been selected to participate in the 100m event.

Yet, he couldn't really participate fully, could he? He was an Ultraman, after all. Without putting much effort, he should be able to win the race.

"On your mark… Get set…. GO!" the teacher fired the gun, signalling the start of the race.

X sprinted off to a good start as he heard his classmates cheer him on. It would really break his heart to see their disappointed faces as he had to lose on purpose. But it would not be fair to the rest should he really put in the effort.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently and X lost his balance, falling to the ground. When he looked up, his school was reduced to rubble. Everyone started to scream and run away from X as they pointed at something behind him.

X turned around, only to face his worst nightmare, the alien Zetton. It was a humanoid beetle-like monster that was the stuff of legends as it had beaten the Original Ultraman in his prime.

"Zetton... How?" X looked around and ran towards Zetton. Once he was close enough, he stared Zetton down as the alien seemed to be waiting for him to transform into his true form. He looked around and checked that the coast was clear.

Pulling out the XDevisor, he transformed into Ultraman X. X got into an attacking stance and immediately charged Zetton. Debris flew up into the air as he dashed towards Zetton. Leaping into the air, he unleashed a flying kick at Zetton but it barely fazed him.

X tried every physical attack that he knew. A Chop. Several Punches and A Roundhouse kick all proved to be ineffective as Zetton deflected all of them. Then, Zetton went on the offensive. With a single strike, Zetton threw X off balance and several blocks away.

A distance away, X fired a buzz-saw like energy ring at Zetton who simply erected his signature crystal like shield against the attack. The Energy ring shattered into pieces and X gritted his teeth.

X had heard stories about the alien Zetton and how he was one of the most powerful type of Aliens that an Ultraman could face. Many Ultramen that were far stronger than him have fallen before the mighty Zetton. How was he supposed to stand a chance?

Zetton started firing several fireballs from its mouth in rapid succession. X cartwheeled away, dodging all of the fireballs.

Then, X was shot in the back by an unknown energy beam, causing him to fall forward. X quickly recovered, before turning his back on Zetton and facing his firer.

"You…" The Purple EVA-01 stood a distance away with a smoking rifle in his hand. "Why? We are on the same side."

Just as X was about to stand up, he was immediately punched in the face by yet another arm. It was the orange EVA-00 that he had faced earlier when he first arrived on Earth.

Zetton, EVA-01 and EVA-00 all surrounded X in a triangle.

"Why did you lie to us? I thought you were our friend!" X heard Shinji say. "What have you done with our friend?"

"Eh?"

"Aida Kensuke.." Rei's monotonous voice spoke. "Where did you hide him?"

"Kensuke?"

It was Zetton's turn to speak this time. Except instead of the usual scaly voice he expected, he heard Asuka's voice hiss. "Monster.."

"Wait…" X lifted his hands up to try and stop them from doing anything else. "I .."

"FIRE!" The two EVAs and Zetton fired on X, leaving him no time to react. X received the brunt of the blow, falling to his knees as his colour timer began to blink.

"A monster like you should not be allowed to live." Zetton stepped closer to X and gripped him by the neck and tossed him into the air, causing him to land on the school building, crushing it in the process.

X got up from the rubble as he heard a scream. All his classmates all lay on the floor, unconscious, crushed by the debris.

X reached out towards them, shaking his head. "NO!"

X looked angrily towards Zetton. "You are going to pay for this!" Lifting his hand up into the air, He gathered energy for his strongest attack, the Zanadium Ray. In the midst of this, X felt a set of teeth chomp down his shoulder. It was the previous Angel that he had fought.

"One more?"

EVA-01 leapt and landed in front of X who was struggling to get free of the Angel's grip. EVA-01 wrapped his fingers around X's neck and squeezed tightly.

"MONSTER!" That was the last thing X heard.

* * *

X screamed and woke up in cold sweat. Pain radiated from his wound as he tried to control his breathing once more. X grimaced as he touched the bandages on his chest.

"A dream?" X looked out the window and realised that it was still the wee hours of the morning. He recalled the news channel programme that he had been watching before he fell asleep.

The previous fight against the Angel had left him with some scars; most of which had not healed fully yet even though he was discharged from the hospital. Due to Kensuke having no parents in the country currently, he was to stay with his best friend, Toji for the time being.

So here he was sleeping on the couch of the Toji Household. The news channel program had portrayed what the humans have thought about him. Most had been sceptical about his intentions. Some had even questioned his abilities to fight after sawing him nearly getting defeated by the previous Angel.

"Can I really save them?"

"Kensuke nii-chan?" Sakura Suzuhara, Toji's sister rubbed her eyes as she walked out of her room sleepily. "What's wrong? Do I need to get Onii-chan?"

Sakura was one of the first humans that X had saved when he first arrived on this Earth, along with Kensuke. Whilst fighting Shachiel, he had placed the both of them in his colour timer to free his hands to continue the fight.

Sakura walked over to his side, her hand still holding onto a stuffed toy..

"Ah… Don't worry, it's just another nightmare." X patted her head and smiled. "Go on back to sleep."

Sakura thought about it for a while before looking at X. "Wait here." Sakura ran into her room, appearing a while later with a futon in her hands. "I will sleep here with Kensuke Nii-chan until he falls asleep."

"Huh?" X was taken aback by this response. "It's …"

"Kensuke Nii-chan protected me when the monster came so, it's my turn to help you." Sakura smiled whilist laying down her futon on the floor next to X's futon.

"Ah… haha." X laughed as he thought back about the first time he met them. The two of them had indeed been together when he found them under some debris.

"Anyway, Ultraman will save us just like he did the last time." Sakura smiled at X.

"Last time?" X remembered his first fight on this Earth and smiled. "Ah. Yeah. Ultraman will definitely save all of you."

"And if Ultraman needs help this time, I will help him." Sakura said confidently as she pulled out a little toy from her pocket and handed it to X.

"This is…"

"Huh? Kensuke nii-san doesn't know? This is a Digivice." Sakura explained. "It's from the show Digimon! It's really popular now! How can you not know?"

"Digimon?" X was puzzled. The item he held in his hand was clearly a toy; there was no secret contraption within it.

"Yeah! Digimon! In the show, the children were paired up with their partner digimon to save the world. Just like them, Kensuke Nii-san and me were chosen to be Ultraman's partners because we were the first to see him." Sakura said with a smile. "I was really scared when the Angels came. They always came to haunt me in my nightmare. But, Onii- chan gave me this and said that I was special. Ultraman and Onii-chan will definitely protect all of us. That's why I have to help him too."

"I have to help him Digivolve and become even stronger to defeat all those bad angels." Sakura stood up and lifted both her hands into the air.

X laughed and patted Sakura's head. "You are right. Ultraman will definitely protect all of you. But now, we have a big day tomorrow. We have to get some rest."

And so, X drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face as he held the hand of a little girl who had complete faith in him to defend the planet.

* * *

**A/N : So this chapter has sort of become a filler of sorts. To bridge the past arc and the next. In other news, Ultraman X has been officially broadcast! So that's some big news. I will be using elements of the show and incorporating them into this story so keep a lookout for them.**


End file.
